To Belong
by Tentou god of heaven
Summary: this is my first naruto fic so ill tell you this if you dont like plz dont reveiw it bad or ill kill you o.o NaruxHinaxcreatedchar P.S. my coms locked up so it will be a whill till next chapter is up


As young child walked through a wild forest he looked to the setting sun "I must continue" he thought he walked slowly until he found a village as he walked up to the gate a man looked at him "May I help you little boy" he asked looking very confused "I would like to talk to Hokage-samma sir" the boy asked he wore a beat up cloke and a very old rag covering his eyes.

"Um...what for little one "the man asked still looking a bit confused "I just need to talk to her please" the boy begged "Ok ok ill send an escort with you "he said with a whistle a anbu appeared "Yes what do you need "asked the black op "I need you escort this young child to Hokage-samma "the man said "Hai" the op responded "Follow me child" he said as they walked away the boy looked back and said "Thank you".

As they reached the manor the op said "The kage is on the top floor and it's the first door you see" the boy nodded by the time he reached the top floor it was almost night time when he opened the door, a young blond woman sat in a chair behind a desk. "What do you want" she asked, the boy looked down " I-i-i wanted to k-know if w-well I could a-a-pply to become a village r-resident".

"I'm sorry but its a no" she said "b-b-b-ut why can't I" he asked desperately "I'm sorry but its the law if you want to apply you would have to wait ten years I'm sorry I don't make the rules here the council does you must wait or must have the blood line of a resident in the village" she said sternly the boy looked down with disappointment "I see I'm sorry to have wasted your time" he said as he walked out he let out a grunt of pain "are you ok" she asked then he looked back and said "I'm fine thank you" then he left.

As Tsunade got up out of her chair she felt bad for the boy she told him he could not become a village resident it had been five minutes after he left she though "next time comes I'll talk to the council myself and ask them for a resident statues" as she walked out to go to her room she stepped in a puddle it was a pretty big puddle "what's this" she wondered as she bent down and touched it then gasped it was blood.

Two shinobi walked toward there village laughing holding each other close "That was a easy mission Hinata" he said she smiled at him and said "Yes it was Naruto" they laughed together it had been no more than 6 months they had been married it was a miracle that Hashi Hinata's father said they could wed they where a happy couple also Hinata wanted a child they tried many times but they where unsuccessful the doctors told them that hinata was unable to bare a child.

Hinata always said that she was fin and that they didn't need a child but Naruto new she was lying he held her close as they walked toward the village "Its late Hinata I think we should walk faster" Naruto said "Hai" Hinata whispered then stepped I'm a warm puddle and fell Naruto ran up to her "Are you ok" he asked she nodded and said "Yes i'm ok but what did I step in".

Naruto picked up Hinata and walked over to investigate "It smells like blood Hinata" he said sounding worryed hinata looked over and said "there another puddle over there and another its like a trail Naruto looked over and it was true a trail a blood that lead into the forest "lets go investigate" he told hinata "she answered with a quick nod then both of them ran into the forest.

As they ran Naruto looked over at hinata and said "what ever at the end of this trail promise me that you'll be careful" she looked at him and smiled "I promise" when they reached the end Hinata gave a scream and Naruto was to shocked to say a thing in front of a little boy lay in a puddle of blood and tears running down his covered eyes.

A/N:so what do you think of my story

Darkwind: not that great you pathetic

A/N:no im not TT

Darkwind: well let's see what the reviews say buster so review or I kick his ass

A/N: plz review everyone I don't want to die T-T


End file.
